madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tyrant Hero
I Blud.D.Mess shall Beat you in taking over this wiki! Lockers pic Hey, man. I notice that you are the picture whiz for the wiki. I need your help. Find a pic of some Madness Combat lockers for me, please. Look in MC7, MC5.5, and MC6.5 pictures. Put them in the page entitled "Lockers". Thanks! Stanfyord 02:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. You're the best. You ROCK! Stanfyord 16:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adopting the wiki Hi Tyrant, I'm Brandon from Wikia. I've seen your contributions on this wiki and they're really good so far. I was wondering, since there isn't an active admin team anymore, would you be interested in becoming a bureaucrat and admin for the Madness Combat Wiki? If you could let me know on my talk page whenever you've given it some thought, that would be great. If there's anyone else you think should be an admin too, feel free to talk to them about it and let me know too, and I can promote them as well. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *You would just be a bureaucrat and admin as on any other wiki, doing admin tasked and, when necessary, bureaucrat tasks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) **Hi Tyrant. Have you given this anymore thought? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ***Yes. If you become an admin and a bureaucrat, you'll be able to do everything you can do now as well as what you see in the two pages I linked you to. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ****I would give you the rights. If you're interested, please be sure to read the two links that I gave you about admin and bureaucrat rights. Then let me know if you're interested. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *****No problem. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The wiki We're the only people left surviving the wiki, dude. We could adopt the wiki together. This wiki's basically dead, and we are the only ones editing the most. See what you think. Also, sign comments using the signature button or use four ~'s. Stanfyord 22:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW where do you get all the pictures you post on this wiki?! Stanfyord 22:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME OUT! I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 02:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Master of Death, Shut the fuck up. We do NOT need you on this dying wiki. The wiki depends on Tyrant Hero and me to revive it. At the moment, we are losing the wiki. Its up to Me and Tyrant Hero to bring it back on its feet. MKWRX and the old admins shot the wiki down, and it was dead for a little bit, but now it is barely breathing. Make some MAJOR edits if you want to help. Stanfyord 03:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant hero, man, can you get a pic of the primary improbability drive for us? Thanks. Stanfyord. Also, can you find a pic of the inside of the car in Madness Aggregation? Well, When you fuckers weren't here i was reponseable for reviving the wiki, dumbass! I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant, Need Help for two series that aren't here... We need to make Madness Elimination and Xionic Madness PagesI'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tyrant, I could Make Certain Pics from the madness series cause i have the sprites to do so and i have sprites for Sheldon D Peters, so i can make pics of him, and since the creator of madness mini would give me Al sprites, i'm making my own ones Leave a message to tell me what you think of this MADNESS DAY HAPPY MADNESS DAY TO THE MADNESS COMBAT WIKI I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) You seen the CS Animations wiki? Yo, nigger, Stanfyord here. Hey man, I got a wiki runnin, and at the moment, its as low as a submarine sandwich. I need it high on damned marijuana and acid. You can help me out, dawg. Here;s the link: http://counterstrikeanimations.wikia.com/wiki/Counter_Strike_Animations_Wiki See ya there. Stanfyord Yeah, its Stan here. The above notice was from me, I was REALLY high on marijuana when I wrote that. I sounded like a black gangsta, I don't do weed anymore because it puts me in an abusive jackass mood. I stick to a shot of vodka a day. - 02:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is Guy22, one of the old admins. I've been banned for locking all the pages, but I'm using my IP address. If it helps, the explanation for the Auditor asploding at the end of MC10 is that the third and secret Improbability Drive was inside the Auditor, which is why the clown killed him. Krinkels said it here I'm not gonna start being active on this wiki again, just wanted to tell you that as help, since it seems you're in charge. Also, the Incident animations are going up in binary. Answer to your question Answer is that Most of them were baned, the number one before you tyrant was Guy22 -I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, MKWRX was the old leader of the wiki, and the founder was El Zilcho. I only know how Guy22 got banned, he was Banned cause of locking pages - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 00:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) WE ARE RULERS NO ONE WILL TAKE THIS WIKI FROM US! - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I like your screenshots. They're cool! Arthos111 I just joined this wiki because I like MC. Besides can we be nice and not flame to each other? Arthos111 I think, there's a ask to be admin page in comutiy central i dunno, and didn't brandon make an offer to you before? I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well just ask him. i'm sure he might agree I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 22:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm an Admin I'm an Admin but not of this wiki, i'm admin of the asdfmovie wiki. I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 02:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :D YES FINALLY TYRANT! MADNESS COMBAT 7.5 IS OUT LINK IS FOLLOWING Madness 7.5 well well tyrant i guest after watch you gain control of this wiki you think it's all better but you forget trolls, falmers, and not to sound highy mighty me a wiki terriorst will turned you websit inside out. this place was once decent until oaiasis came and i will not let this wiki become more dominonant then the old admin's new one. that one has been perfectly running whilst this one is dead you will not let this place be back to 100% by god i won't let you oh and don't bother banning me i never make accounts haha! Hey, About the Main Page I'm Doing My Best to Fix It, Loo at the Page to see what it look so far. - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I've Made two Madness tribues on newgrounds can you go check them out? The series is called Madness Shooped, Made By Me (Newgrounds user name: Madnesscrazy123) Infobox Just put the text File:Example.PNG or File:Example.JPG. Also if you include |00px to the end like so; File:Example.PNG|00px you can change that number to downsize the image to whatever size you want. Oh, and of course, make sure that they are enclosed in brackets so the finished result should look like this: except with an actual image that has already been uploaded, like say, this one: As you can see, I downsized it to 200px. :) ~T96's is Awesome! Click here for my page! 16:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I suggest... That we use this image: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/madnesscombat/images/1/14/Metal-grid.2.jpg as our new wiki background, if we can even get it up. Since none of us have admin abilities, we will have to contact the original owner or original admins to do it for us. Hey, just asking Is this wiki allowed to include articles about fan-made tributes? Because I noticed that there is quite a few articles about fan-made characters that are un-related to the Madness series by Krinkels. Admin Time. *Message to both Blud D Mess and Tyrant Hero~ Alright, I have an idea. There are currently no active admins on this wiki, right? If there are, let me know. But I don't think there are. I think it's important that we have admins or bureaucrats on this wiki who are responsible so that 1: We can update the theme and 2: We can properly dispose of vandalism and delete the pages instead of putting up a delete tag and tossing it into a growing pile. Because, the truth is, vandalised/useless pages are still being made. That, and 3: I think wiki members would feel better knowing that an admin/bureaucrat is in charge of the wiki. So I say we should send a message over here to nominate the three of us as admins or bureaucrats of this wiki. I'm gonna put up the request sometime, let me know if you guys will back me up. However, if we can't make all three of us admins/bureaucrats, then we will have to decide on which one of us will be chosen, based on activity and quality of edits/contribution. Let's debate. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 18:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Discussion *Message to both Blud D Mess and Tyrant Hero~ Guys, everything is explained in this link below, regarding Admins. Click the link and read please. http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Admin(s)&t=20111217015419 ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 02:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Doop. I'm 15, from Canada. You? ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 19:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Safety reasons? What, am I going to go to your house and go all Hank on you? Lol, telling what country you're from is no biggie, but city however I would understand if you were concerned about. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 21:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Link to user pages? Just type in user:ExampleName|ExampleName enclosed with the brackets. So, for example, if you wanted to link to my page, you would put user:Tarantulakid96|Tarantulakid96 ''in brackets and it would show up as Tarantulakid96. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 00:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hero Background I managed to reach a good mix with this current background, the templates don't look weird on the whole anymore - it took me a long time to get this balance. I'd be happy to give your a look - however, when you say background do you mean the black hexagonal one from T96? Or do you want to change the theme? [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Oh, you mean the buttons and stuff at the top? Like the header which says "Entertainment, Gaming" etc? [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk It's done. Reach me on talk if you need anything else. And Merry Christmas! [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Yeah by all means do it yourself, then if it's too horrific I can always rollback. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Okay, the link colours were good as they were, universally they didn't clash with our background. So I reverted your changes to that. Otherwise, your revisions on the buttons and header colours are fine - you may want to edit those slightly as I changed them a bit. Leave the link colour alione though - your revision was dark and barely visible on some pages. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Immediate Priorities I've set up a discussion forum for everyone's thoughts on where to go next. Click here [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk I'm fine, trust me. I've just got spare time so I'm doing as much as I can and then I'll leave the day to day runnings for you. Worried I'll catch you up on badges ;) ? [[User:El Zilcho|Founder'' ~ El Zilcho]] Talk War Shirt Keep it, it's a distinct article which allows us to keep it seperate from the Rift. A larger trivia section would be required there and while it's not a major article I'd say we've got bigger fish to fry. However, if you can merge the two succesfully and transmit the info from War Shirt to the Rift without compromising anything, give it a try and I'll check it out. [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk It was alright man, mostly clothes and all sorts, shampoos and the like, quite classy it was decent. wbu? [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk Leather trench coat, sounds pretty badass. Skyrim, I've really got to pick that up sometime in the new year, I hear it's great. is the hype all it's up to be, is it really that "fucking awesome?" [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk Nice. Fantasy isn't really my thing but I had the first Fable and I like just abot most games when they're really good - and Skyrim is supposedly that good. I'll check it out [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk Bottle Pic Hey dude, back after a long break. Need a pic for beer bottle. Look up the beer page. Read my second blog post. Stanfyord 16:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ya sorry about that... I was away cause of My Bday preperations and I tried Finding Pics For Madnes Hunt 1, Couldn't Find any. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) The Hell? Why Undo My edit with pic? :/ Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You do realise i do get them straight from the Krinkels website - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Nice job This is a message to all of the admins; good job on restoring the wiki. The new articles seem to have quality, and I like the new theme. I left the other wiki because of the long downtime, and might pop in here every now and then. Sorry about any vandalism I've done. -Guy22 (one of the old admins) Wow... Spending 60 Days On the wiki, you really have nothing better to do? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You're really striving to get all badges? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 03:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) 365 days? Good luck with that. But it might get pretty fierce. You know, trying to keep up with the pace of 1 edit per day. What if you don't have access to a computer? What if you are pre-occupied? MY GOD HOW WILL YOU DO IT?! THIS IS MADNESS! :D Good luck. Again. :3 ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk 20:14, February 9, 2012 (UTC) 3 things are mixed up The Broadsword, Machete and Sword Pages, The image of the "Machete" is accually a Broadsword and one of the sword images are accually is Machete- Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 01:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Box I've added a Chat box: Forum Page about it here I'm going to let the others know. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) IMPOSSIBRU! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR 100 DAYS! OMFG! DANGER. ADNGER. ANDGER. ANGDER. ANGEDR. ANGER'D! *self destruct seqence initiated* Ah, Crap I Hate self destruct..... BOOM! Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i wanted to ask you if you could make something like good or excelenta articles. St. Froppel-D 17:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC)St. Froppel-D Hi tyrant, I'll help you with stuff on here if you need, I loved madness since i was a kid so I'd be happy to.Ilovemadness 14:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC)JC message Ave, amicus. Danken for the message, Comrade.--Nikolai belenski 00:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Strategies? Since I see you're the one quickly ascending the throne of Madness-wiki-dom I have an idea and want you to be the first to hear. Should we add a strategy section for the Madness games? I've pretty well hammered out how to get along in Project Nexus, but I can't get very far at all in Madness Interactive. Like, dead at the second enemy. Would creating an article be better than throwing up a new topic in the forum? Clifftybonbons 20:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) i need photos Click the following links: OBSV032, OBSV Observatory, and OBSV Factory. Stanfyord 13:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) HOW DO I BECOME ADMIN? One question...how do I become admin? Stanfyord 14:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) What weapons Do you know what these weapons are? Hmm2.png ....PNG 1)G36c 2)MG42 And what you said G36c was QBZ-95 Really? I know you might not agree with my edits on the Sanford article, but sysop protecting it? Okay fine. I get the message... --SomeUsername you are the best ever.Bombtails 2 14:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC)